


Love?

by Jokerabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokerabbit/pseuds/Jokerabbit
Summary: 恭喜狼哥第三站就取得在GP的首勝！有一點控制和服從我對3388真的很有愛啊這應該是我寫過最長的H覺得精盡人亡Brad第一人稱視角不喜勿看啊～
Relationships: Brad Binder/Miguel Oliveira
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

熱，很熱，真的太熱了。你們擠在狹窄的洗手間，兩個人都像剛從海裡撈上來一樣又濕又黏。你吻著他，就像在舔一塊海鹽一樣苦澀。但沒辦法，當你衝線後他在第一彎將你壓在胸前擁抱時你就已經硬了，而你還得故作鎮定，讓弟弟給你繫上南非國旗繞場。頒獎台上你的情緒太過複雜，這個分站冠軍有太多意義，太多第一次的紀錄，也是你第一次在全程半硬的情況下聽完國歌。頒獎結束後，在一連串訪問的空檔你抓住他，將人推進廁所裡。現在他捧著你的臉，你扣著他的後腦勺，橘黑和銀藍的皮製防摔衣碰撞發出乾澀的摩擦聲，在這又小又悶的空間裡，你們吻得像在比賽誰能先把誰吃掉一樣。

“Fuck you，Brad。”他一把將你推到牆上。”你這個操他媽天殺的MoroGp新科冠軍，我現在就要吸乾你！” 濁熱的喘息噴灑在你的脖子上，他刷的一聲拉開你的皮衣拉鍊，迅速跪下去。你有點驚訝，他通常不是這麼主動又露骨的人（通常你才是），看來你的奪冠也讓他浴火焚身了呢。空間很小，而你的皮衣很緊，身體因爲汗水、香檳而濕黏，你們跟這身衣服搏鬥好一會兒才將衣服退到勉強能露出陰莖的位置。他握著你，沒擼幾下就急切地含進嘴裡。你還有點軟，而他吸的太用力讓你感到疼痛。但這樣很好，這他媽太刺激了！完全不妨礙你在他濕熱緊縮的口腔裡越來越硬！

“My gosh …..。”當他將你完全硬挺的陰莖擠進喉嚨深處時，你揚起脖子發出讚嘆，爽的聲音都在發抖。你能想到很多美好的事，但絕對沒有一件能比當腎上腺素還在體內循環時Miguel Oliveira正在用嘴取悅你來的更棒。你的老二在他嘴裡硬得像塊石頭，你「嘶嘶」地抽著氣，盡最大努力保持安靜。你的手掌深陷在兩腿間的黑髮裡，大腿在每次舌頭掃過前端縫隙時猛地收緊。快了，很近，你發誓這會是你人生中射最快的一次口愛，只要再一秒—————！

“Brad！Brad！你在裡面嗎？下個採訪要開始了。”

他迅速退開，而你痛苦地握緊拳頭，滿漲的情慾讓你難以呼吸，你努力喘了幾口大氣才讓自己稍微回來一點。

“好，我馬上來。”在你說的同時他已經動手將你筆直的老二塞回皮衣裡，拉鍊拉上的那刻你希望他乾脆殺死你算了。

“我們不一定要馬上出去…。”你看著藍色皮衣下那塊不比你小的隆起，嚥下乾澀的喉嚨。你的手指伸進他的短髮將他扯到面前，嘴唇撞在一起。

他輕輕將你推開，笑得像個天生的混蛋，手背擦過紅潤豐滿的唇邊。

“快出去吧。”他說。

————-

這是一個小小的慶功宴，但你有你的計畫並不想喝太醉，你將酒都推給Miguel。他在你旁邊倒是喝開了，當他用迷茫的眼神看著你吐出舌頭做鬼臉時，你知道他已經差不多醉了。濃密的睫毛低低垂著，微醺的深黑色眼眸總是特別誘惑。你向他挨近，你們的大腿緊緊貼在一起。從他身上散發出帶著酒香的熱氣讓你感到暈眩，但你保持鎮定將手放在他的大腿上，然後跟每個前來恭喜的人調笑。你往他的雙腿間探去，而他又朝嘴裡灌了幾口酒，就好像沒人正在桌子下隔著褲子撫摸他的陰莖。你將頭靠近他的脖子，遠遠看就像你們正在說著什麼悄悄話。

“有點硬了耶。”你小小聲的在他耳邊說著。 “如果我要你在這為我射出來…。”

“不！我不會！”他紅著臉笑，就像在笑你是個笨蛋一樣。

“那如果我現在到桌下幫你口呢？你會嗎？”你拉開他的褲子拉鍊，將手伸進去。

“Brad …。”他的身體緊了一下，也許因為害羞，也許因為酒精在他身體裡發揮作用，他的臉更紅了。

“嗯？喜歡嗎？”你向他揚起一邊眉毛，充滿挑釁。你熟知他吃軟不吃硬的個性，通常並不會這麼強勢對待他。但今天是個特別的日子，你想跟他來點不一樣的，尤其是在他下午讓你硬著接完一個又一個訪問之後。 “或是你現在就為我趴下？”

“我不會…。”他笑不出來了，你看到他的喉嚨緊繃，喉結困難地滾動，正在努力控制自己。

“你會，你看你更硬了…。”拇指摩擦前端，他的大腿一陣緊縮，你的手指濕了。 “你喜歡的，對吧？” 你的嘴唇緊貼著他的耳朵。“你喜歡我在所有人面前操你，好讓他們知道你是個怎麼樣的婊子。”

他用力咳了幾聲，撥開你的手，拉上拉鍊，「唰」地站起身往廁所走去。

你連忙跟上，從旁邊將他一隻手扛到肩上。你的嘴唇貼著他的脖子，笑了笑，也可以說是吻了吻他。“別去廁所了，我們會讓真的需要廁所的人等太久。”你將他頭按在肩膀上，大聲跟所有人說。“Miguel醉了，你們慢慢喝，我先帶他回飯店。”

他緊貼著你，將臉深深埋進你的肩膀。他的呼吸就在你的耳朵旁，急促地喘著，前所未有的炙熱著。

————

一進到酒店房間Miguel就將你推開。

“混蛋，要不是剛才人那麼多我他媽就掐死你！” 酒精還在身體裡作祟，他昏乎乎地鼓著腮幫子的說話方式只讓你覺得可愛的不行。

“繼續說，我喜歡。”你坐在床上，雙手撐在身後，雙腿大辣辣的敞開。

他瞪著那雙黑色的大眼睛看你。

“你知道現在怎麼回事嗎？”你的嘴角上揚，手掌撫摸自己敞開的大腿內側。

他的眼睛瞪的更大了。

“你看起來他媽的超級可愛！”

他對你的反常非常疑惑，平時總是溫柔體貼的你現在下流的像個齷齪的暴君。但他沒有逃開，只是站在那，像是還不確定自己是否能接受你的小遊戲，但他雙腿間的隆起遠比他要誠實的多。

“過來，寶貝，為我跪下。”你用你所能發出最低沉的聲音告訴他。他走進你的兩腿間，幾乎沒有遲疑僵著身體跪了下去。

如此容易。

你撫摸他的臉頰，手掌扣在他的頸後將他壓到大腿上。“完成你下午沒完成的工作吧。”

你可以確定他是喜歡的，因為他幾乎是流著口水把你含進嘴裡。你從沒看過他這麼乖順服從，不到兩秒你就開始無情地操他的嘴。房間裡全是唾液和窒息的聲音，他沒有推拒，雙手緊緊抓著你的大腿，這感覺太棒了。

“我今晚就要操壞你！”你小小聲的對他說出這個秘密，聲音聽起來殘酷又冰冷。而他包覆著你的口腔咽嗚著，喉嚨的震動讓你情不自禁壓下他的頭，進得更深。他嗆的厲害，聽起來不是很好受。但他還是沒有推開你，彷彿這是個甜美的折磨，而他願意讓你用這個折磨他一輩子。但你只持續了一會兒，僅僅只有一會兒，多一秒你就會直接射在他嘴裡。你掐著他的腮幫子將他推開，他像隻被蠻力拖上岸的魚，眼神失焦，淚水和口水讓他的臉頰濕透，急促的喘著氣。他輕輕咬起自己被你操到紅腫的嘴唇，看起來又醉又慾。

“天啊，你像個飢渴的蕩婦。”

你們的嘴再度黏在一起，凌亂而且濕潤，粗重的喘息無比火熱。雙手在彼此身上遊走，為對方除去那些多餘的衣物。你將他推倒在床上，他往床深處移動。你爬向他，雙手撐著覆蓋在他身上。你的銀色十字架項鍊垂墜著，碰到他的喉嚨。你就這樣看著他，彷彿在端詳什麼藝術品。他的大腿磨蹭你的腰，催促你。

“快點…。”他的聲音因為渴望顫抖。

“等不及想挨操的婊子。” 他睜大雙眼，陰莖抽蓄著。你笑了，手指畫過他的臉頰、脖子、肩膀、鎖骨，停留在他厚實飽滿的胸肌上。

“真漂亮。”你為自己能擁有這樣的美好而真心讚嘆。你舔濕自己的嘴唇，低頭叼住他的乳尖，立刻得到葡萄牙人一聲淫蕩的哀嚎。你一手搓著他的胸部，一邊把他的奶子吸得嘖嘖響。你們堅挺性器互相磨蹭，激的他揚起脖子，濕軟的呻吟不斷從他張大的唇邊溢出。你埋在他劇烈起伏的飽滿胸肌上，ㄧ邊吸夠了換另一邊。這些甜蜜的聲響鼓勵著你，更用力、更粗暴。直到他的乳頭都被你吸的又紅又硬，你抬頭輕輕咬著他的下巴。

“說你是我的好男孩。”

“不，這太超過了，我還比你大一歲。” 羞恥心稍稍戰勝他的情慾。

“拜託嘛..。”你持續啃著他的下巴和脖子，指尖在剛才被你吸的又紅又濕的乳頭上打著圈。“今天是這麼特別的日子，過兩天就是我生日，就當給我一份禮物吧。”你哄著他，將熱氣撒在他羞紅的耳廓上，手指輕掐他的乳頭。

“呃…。”滿漲的情慾開始讓他感到痛苦，他的陰莖一下下抽動，透明黏稠的液體沾濕小腹，身體緊繃到顫抖。

“我們是如此渴望和需要彼此，”你繼續哄騙他，想讓他為你說出不知羞恥的話。 “想對你做好多事，但最想的還是把你操到下不了床。” 你湊近他的胸膛用呼吸撫摸他的皮膚，然後勾著舌尖再次舔弄他的乳頭。

“我是…你的好男孩….。”他將你拉上來，絕望地吻著你的嘴角，呼吸和聲音甚至整個身體都在發抖。 

“你需要我對吧？”

“快做吧，怎麼做都行，我…會乖乖的。”他的聲音聽起來快死了。

“我好愛你這樣。”

他的臉不能再更紅，眼角閃爍著水光。

“很快就會舒服的。”你坐起身，用唾液濕潤兩隻手指，然後伸到他的入口打轉。

“快點…。”他蠕動身子想讓你的手指進入他的身體，你衝著他微笑，將手指推進去。“啊啊….嘶…。”他發出舒服的嘆息，身體緊繃然後又放鬆，完全癱軟像會融化在棉被裡。 “就是這樣…快…。”

你從沒看過他如此飢餓難耐，你俯身吻他，貼著他的嘴唇說葡萄牙語。“Cadela。”

“Sua…sua cadela …。” 你笑了，他趁機將舌頭滑進你嘴裡，你將手指推的更深，當你的指尖碰觸到那個點時，他的身體因為快感而顫慄，抖的像個躲在棉被裡自慰的青少年。

“唔…，太棒了…。”他的聲音充滿渴望，雙手緊緊抓著床單。

“你準備好迎接我了嗎？”

他點點頭，看起來已經興奮到有點神智不清。

“說。”

他搖頭。

“你看起來他媽的棒透了。”

“那就快…”他不耐煩地扭動身體。

“為我說出來，我就會給你。”

“….，快操我！”

“你的禮貌呢？”你按壓他體內的那個點，他立刻痙攣起來，腦袋往後仰，脆弱的喉結暴露。 

“操我！求你操我！拜託你快操我！”他轉過頭將臉埋進枕頭裡，幾乎是哭喊出來。

“乖。”你安慰地撫摸他的臉頰抽出手指。

“老天，你能不能快操我。”他看起來已經什麼都不在乎，除了你離開的手指讓他感到空虛而且心碎。

“就快了，寶貝，再忍一下，我不想傷到你。”他鼓著腮幫子絕望地扭過頭，倔強的樣子讓你想笑。你用唾液將自己潤滑，希望這對他是足夠的。你知道他不會要你停下，也不會告訴你你弄痛他了，這讓你有點擔心。

“親我一下，寶貝。”你向他撒嬌，他的雙手抱上你的肩膀，將你們的唇鎖在一起。你進入他的過程非常緩慢，緩慢但卻無比深刻。你在進入他的身體，而他的舌頭在你的牙齒上打轉。你吃掉他那些分不清快樂還是痛苦的呻吟，如此親密、如此甜蜜，你們幾乎就要這樣射了。

“Fodas…Brad…Oh Deus…。”他搖晃著屁股，把你的名字放在髒話和上帝中間。你的笑容太過得意，將手搭在他的身側，緩緩動起來。

“你看起來…棒透了。”這是你絞盡腦汁唯一能想到最好的讚美。是真的，你發誓，他就是這世界上最美好的存在，而你竟然有幸能擁有他。你們對著彼此笑容逐漸擴大，你讓口水從嘴巴滴落在接合處，讓抽插更容易點。哦～，他喜歡這個畫面，炙熱的腸道激動地收縮，緊緊絞著你。你搖晃身體，感覺整個房間都在轉動，又彷彿靜止著。劇烈的喘息和呻吟穿過耳朵在腦中嗡嗡作響，有一種難以定義的東西一直存在你們之間，也許今天會是個確認的好時機？

“再…再用力點。” 他真的為你丟棄了所有道德和羞恥心，大膽地要求著。

“遵命，我的寶貝。”你將他的腿分更開，手掌壓在他健美的大腿肌肉上。你猛力挺進，床頭撞在牆上跟你的抽插發出一樣頻率的聲響。 “操，寶貝你好緊。” 你只想更用力地操開他。

他張著嘴，眉頭因為難以承受的快感而緊緊皺在一起，他得用手撐著床頭板才不會被你頂著撞在上面。

“再親我一下。”你含糊的說，呼吸全他媽亂了套。你們的胸膛緊貼在一起，嘴唇相碰。他的雙手扯著你的金髮，前所未有的熱烈和甜蜜讓你又想到那件事，但你用更狠的操弄將這件事暫時拋到腦後。

“Brad…Brad…。”他邊喘邊喊你的名字，濃密的黑色睫毛上沾著晶瑩的水珠。他像個溺水的信徒，而你是他的上帝是他唯一的救贖。

“感覺怎麼樣，告訴我…寶貝。”你含著他正在吞嚥的喉結喘氣，灼熱的呼吸噴灑在他的脖子上。

“感覺…很好…，”你的陰莖擦過那一點，他的身體一陣顫慄，柔軟濕熱的腸道絞緊你。你們同時罵了句髒話，而他幾乎是哭喊出來。“操！太棒了！這…簡直….，我快….。”

你還有很多話想跟他講，當然你們以前也打炮，你們在紅牛新秀盃就互幹過。但從來沒有這麼親密，沒有如此接近做愛。你覺得這次也許會成功，但也只是也許...。他在你身下啜泣著扭動身體，緊握自己的陰莖阻止自己因為太快高潮而結束一切。

“沒事的，射出來吧⋯。”你親吻他黑色的鬢角安慰他，動作變得更快更草率，將一切推向懸崖邊緣。

“Brad….” 

他又叫了你的名字，一股莫名的情緒讓你泫然欲泣。你將臉埋進他的肩膀。“不會結束的，永遠不會。”你的聲音太小而且混亂，你不確定他是否聽見，更不知道自己有沒有說出口。但他拱起背脊，臀部緊縮，腥熱的愛液撒在你們的腹部上，他恍恍惚惚地還喊著你的名字。你看著他，完全被迷住了，你加快抽送的速度想把他送的更遠點。

等他稍微緩過來時，你也快到了。他的指尖在你背上畫著不知名的圖像，看著你笑的像個天真的孩子。 “來吧，射在我的身體裡。”

你激動地咬住他脖子，盡一切可能將自己塞進他的身體裡，填滿他，射在他體內最深處。鮮血的腥味舖滿舌頭，你清楚意識到你把他咬傷了，但你卻完全不想鬆口，反而用力收緊牙齒。你們就這樣躺了一會兒，喘息、流汗，完全溫存在彼此的世界裡。你慢慢鬆開牙，口水流了他ㄧ脖子都是。你將他脖子上的血印舔乾淨，略帶抱歉地抬頭看他，而他仍閉著眼沈浸在被你填滿的充實感中。什麼最佳新人、什麼世界冠軍的都是狗屁，這他媽就是天堂了，你想著。

你從他的身上翻下來，側著身體看他。”感覺好嗎？”

“從來沒這麼好過…。”

你們相視彼此大笑起來，你的手搭上他的肩，你沒想幹嘛，就只是想碰著他，碰著他就能讓你滿足的像個大啖生日蛋糕的孩子。然後你們突然又安靜了，靜靜地吻在一起。你將他攬進懷裡，讓他靠著你的胸膛躺下。

你們終究什麼都沒說，只是讓事情自己去發展。咚咚作響的心跳，每一寸相親的肌膚都像有電流通過般隱隱麻疼。你能看到他眼睛裡閃耀的火花，這對你而言就很足夠了。

你看著他直到他沈沈睡去，然後在他飽滿的前額上落下唇印，慢慢閉上眼睛。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 慶祝Oli紅牛環首勝  
> （也太晚慶祝了吧🙈)
> 
> Oli第一人稱視角 女王受  
> 不喜勿看～

2020 Redbull Ring Race2 後

你喜歡在接吻的時候偷舔他那顆不但長歪還特別大顆的犬齒。尖牙劃過柔軟舌面帶來的刺痛讓你感到莫名興奮。就像某些密集恐懼症患者，對那些令人頭皮發麻的詭異畫面又愛又恨，抗拒不了那令人愉悅的顫慄感。你總覺得自己會這樣病態迷戀他的特殊犬齒，一定是源自於你的另一個職業是牙醫而產生的奇怪癖好。

你閉上雙眼換著角度吻他，而他也很有默契地用手掌按著你的後腦勺將你帶向他，讓你們能吻得更熱切、更深入，讓你能更容易舔到他牙尖的美味。厚實粗糙的手掌按摩著你的後頸，大腿同時伸進你的雙腿間在大腿內側若有似無地磨蹭。當他的拇指隔著Tech3 KTM的經理衫搓揉你的乳頭時，你忍不住呻吟出聲，酥麻的快感直奔下腹，滲出的前液沾濕一小塊緊貼的布料。

（Fuck！）你在心裡咒罵自己。你們已經在一起太久太親密，他熟知你所有的敏感點和撩撥你的方式，但你也未免太容易！在他首勝那晚他那樣試探你，也許他早已察覺你有渴望被馴服的慾望。喔不！不是！你沒有…你只是…..也許只是因為那是他，所以可以？但之後你們也沒再那樣做過，彷彿那晚只是一場因為首勝狂喜加上酒精催化而引發的混亂。每次想起那天你試圖在狹窄的廁所隔間裡給還穿著防摔衣的他口交、他在慶功宴酒吧的桌子下把手伸進你的褲襠裡、在酒店床上你同時喊著上帝和他的名字，這些記憶總能讓你的大腿不由自主地緊繃和發熱。

（首勝！！）你倏地睜開雙眼，將身前的人用力推開。

“怎…怎麼了嗎？” 他歪了下頭，疑惑地看著你，伸手想把你攬回身邊。

“不准碰我！” 你抬起下巴，高傲地用鼻子瞪他。

“我…做錯什麼了嗎？” 他的手停在空中，金色的一字眉簇成了八字，讓他看起來像隻聽不懂主人意思的傻狗。

你走近他，再次推他。他向後退了幾步，你就再向前，再推他。他雖然滿臉問號，但也沒有要違背你的意思，直到他被你推到倒坐在床沿上。你站在他身前，抽出繫在腰間的皮帶，在他眼前對折，雙手抓著兩端往反方向一鬆一緊施力。「 啪！啪！」兩塊皮革碰撞發出銳利的拍打聲。他的耳朵因爲巨大的聲響而敏感地動了下，像隻警戒的獵犬。你將雙手背在背後，傾身向前直視那對灰綠色的眼眸。

“今天可是我的首勝日啊，輪到你乖乖聽話了，我的小狼狗。” 

灰綠色瞳孔在你眼前逐漸放大，你得意地揚起嘴角，對他露出無比溫柔且不懷好意的燦笑…。


End file.
